muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ChesterMonster
Talk pages Just to let you know, you are not allowed to delete discussions from the talk page. That way we can keep track of various past discussions. The only way you are allowed to remove content are if you moved to an archive page. Henrik (talk) 20:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hi! Just a tip on categories. We avoid redlinked categories. If you think a category is needed, bring it up on the community discussion page or ask an admin. A lot of things we cover as Category:Lists rather than categories of their own, and as for something like "Notes," to categorize every page on the Wiki that has notes of one kind or another is rather pointless, since the majority of the longer, more detailed pages on major subjects have some, though ideally we incorporate "Notes" into the actual body when possible, so they crop up more often as "production notes" or such on movie or episode pages. Thanks for understanding! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:30, March 2, 2011 (UTC) talk pages Hi, I just wanted to let you know that if Jon had not reverted the edit you made to the Frackles then I would have done it, since your changes did not really bring anything new to the page. Also getting changes reverted should not be taken personal, since we all try to do our best to work together to get the most out of the articles. Also if you want to leave messages for other users then use their talk page and not their user page. Henrik (talk) 20:43, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :There's a more important reason for reverting in this instance: the page uses anchored links. Changing those anchors thus breaks every page that links to that specific frackle section. Some of the pages even have a coded out note to users not to mess with the div tags, but this one doesn't. It's something you'll figure out as you go along though (and a change like "Dripsnout" to "Droopsnout" would only work if you actually had a source that the character was called the latter, whereas we already have a solid source for Dripsnout). Don't let it discourage you! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello. I do apologize for undoing your edits. I only did it for reasons echoing what's stated above, and had no intention of hurting your feelings. I didn't think to have left an edit summary, so you would know why it was changed in the first place. I'm sorry for not doing that as well. Again, don't be discouraged; it's just the way of collaboration here. Remember, you're a part of the wiki ;) -- Jon (talk) 22:49, March 1, 2011 (UTC) The Muppets Guys and Dolls I think that this would make an awesome movie! Cast: Nathan Detroit-Kermit Adelaide-Miss Piggy Sky Masterson-Gonzo Sarah Brown-Camilla Nicely Nicely Johnson-Fozzie Benny Southstreet-Scooter Arvide-Sam the Eagle Big Jule-Sweetums Harry the Horse-Rizzo Rusty Charlie-Animal Agatha-Penguin Lt. Brannigan-Bunsen Honeydew Officer Beaker-Beaker General Cartwright-Big Bird Angie the Ox-Dr. Teeth Joey Biltmore-Bobo Hot Box Girls-Janice and other chickens Tell me about your opinions! Who is your favorite background character? :